


Hands-off Approach

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa brought their faces closer together and ran his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Rei’s neck before roughly scratching down his scalp. This elicited a low groan—borderline purr—from Rei. Without hesitating, Nagisa pushed their lips together, moaning while Rei ran his warm hands up and down his sides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-off Approach

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an art-trade with [kgsexysketchyspace](http://www.kgsexysketchspace.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/88293219067/hands-off-approach-rei-nagisa-nsfw).

“Hmmngh—Rei-chan…” Nagisa’s voice was light and fluttery as he gasped out his boyfriend’s name between moans.

Prompted by this, Rei looked up from leaving soft kisses against his boyfriend’s shoulder and neck. “Hm?”

Nagisa brought their faces closer together and ran his fingers through the short hair at the nape of Rei’s neck before roughly scratching down his scalp. This elicited a low groan—borderline purr—from Rei. Without hesitating, Nagisa pushed their lips together, moaning while Rei ran his warm hands up and down his sides.

Their tongues moved against each other, hot and wet in each other’s mouths. Nagisa let his boyfriend press his tongue beneath his, curling it and breathing in through his nose. Their lips softened and stiffened alternatively as they kissed. The shorter man drew back just far enough for a bit of saliva to stretch between their tongues.

Beneath Rei’s palms, Nagisa’s skin was smooth and damp with sweat. Their bodies were flushed with each other as Nagisa wrapped his legs tighter around Rei’s waist and rolled his hips sensually. Rei moaned as his boyfriend sucked on his tongue and squeezed his muscles around his cock. Soft, wet noises stuck and smacked between them every time they fit together.

Gently, Nagisa scratched Rei’s head, drinking in the little noises which kept coming from the back of his boyfriend’s throat as they kissed. He trailed his hands to Rei’s neck and shoulders, and then spread them flat against the taller man’s chest. He jerked his hips up and forward at the same time he boldly rubbed his palms over Rei’s nipples. Nagisa teased the sensitive nubs and pinched them between the V’s of his fingers.

In response, Rei’s hands wandered toward his ass until he was able to grab his cheeks and squeeze hard. He listened as Nagisa moaned from being spread apart and exposed, his cock twitching in his boyfriend’s tight heat. Rei bucked his hips and tried to drive his erection in deeper. His fingers slipped between the crease of Nagisa’s buttocks until they rubbed up to the point where they were lewdly connected. The blond’s breath hitched as he felt Rei stroke the lining of his hole, which was wet and being stretched open.

Rei kept pressing and sliding his fingers around his skin there, teasingly scraping his fingernails across him. Pleasure pulsed through Nagisa before settling strongly in his cock.

“Ah, ah... Ah—” he pulled back and started to cry out softly as Rei touched him.

He leaned back on one hand so there would be some distance between him and Rei. His other hand began to drift down his own chest, where he pinched his own nipples too. He grinned and bit on his lower lip as he circled the nub, teasing it until it got hard and peaked. Nagisa let out quiet, muffled moans as he continued to stimulate himself. He could feel Rei watching him as he thrust rhythmically.

Nagisa reached down a little farther, past his stomach and toward his own erection which bobbed between their bodies, red and stiff with arousal. He was about to wrap his fingers around it when Rei suddenly took in a deep breath and grabbed his wrist firmly.

“Nagisa-kun,” he breathed out hotly, the scolding in his tone unmistakable.

The shorter man whimpered and whined as Rei moved his hand away from his aching cock.

“But Rei-chan…” he pouted, pushing his hips up to bring more attention to his dick. It worked, because Rei’s gaze immediately focused hungrily on him, but it still wasn’t enough.

The taller man only leaned down and started sucking on his nipple, which he had become extremely interested in. He lightly bit it before saying anything. “You’re the one who said,” he murmured around Nagisa’s skin, “that you wanted to cum without touching yourself directly.”

Nagisa flinched and bit his lower lip as Rei continued to scrape his teeth over him. “I know, but I want to cum so badly….” He pouted some more as his hole throbbed. He _was_ the one who said he wanted to reach orgasm only through getting fucked in the ass, but not being able to reach his peak for so long was becoming frustrating.

Rei shifted so that his erection would push into his boyfriend at a different angle. “Is this not enough?”

The blond groaned and shook as the thick head of Rei’s cock rubbed up against him pleasurably. His own erection dripped out precum as his muscles fluttered greedily around Rei. “It’s not that—aaah—it feels so _good_. But I just want to—”

He gasped loudly when Rei purposefully cut him off with a sharp thrust. Whatever he was going to say next, Nagisa forgot, because Rei was suddenly fucking him hard and fast, and the wet slapping which came from between his legs drove everything else out of his mind. Absently, he realized that Rei had gently placed his hand behind him, so that he was now bracing his weight on both his arms. Nagisa unhooked his ankles and planted his feet firmly against the mattress for more leverage. He moved and bounced in Rei’s lap wantonly.

Nagisa tilted his head back and exposed the front of his body to Rei as he took his cock in over and over. A smart, constant slapping noise filled the room as Rei’s hips smacked up against Nagisa’s ass continuously. The taller man grabbed ahold of his hips and kept moving surely.

Rei watched as Nagisa shivered from the pleasure of being penetrated, his eyelashes quivering and his eyebrows bunched together tightly. Nagisa’s shoulders were rolled back as he leaned on the heels of his palms, a faint blush swept over his neck and chest. His nipples were hard and pert on him. Rei’s gaze dropped a little lower, to the coarse hair on Nagisa’s crotch, where his stiff erection was waiting, neglected. His boyfriend had spread his legs apart and was coming down to meet his thrusts neatly, and Rei could watch how his dick was getting swallowed by Nagisa’s toned ass. He kept groaning as the shorter man continued to ride his dick enthusiastically, his own erection bouncing over him freely.

His stomach was getting wet with the precum which dribbled from the blond’s erection as it bobbed up and down. Clear stickiness had been dripping out of him nonstop, as if Nagisa had been on the verge of cumming the entire time. It looked painful, how hard and red the blond was, but Rei was determined to carry through Nagisa’s request. If he wanted to reach orgasm without direct stimulation, then he would do his best to do so. He pressed his palms against his boyfriend’s thighs and squeezed.

Nagisa opened his eyes blearily when Rei stopped moving in him all of a sudden.

“Rei-chan?”

“Lie on your back?” Rei asked while carefully easing him backwards.

The shorter man gave a short nod. Rei’s cock slipped out as they rearranged themselves, and the taller man pushed Nagisa’s legs until he was bent in half.

Nagisa waited with anticipating eyes, his pupils blown wide with heady arousal. His face was flushed even darker than before, on account if his new position.

“Rei-chan...” he called out with a breathless voice.

The taller man leaned down and kissed him obligingly, sweeping his tongue into Nagisa's mouth. Rei reached between his boyfriend’s ass and spread his index and middle finger around the fucked hole. He ran the pads of his fingers around it and then slipped them both in at once. After filling him up with his cock for so long, Nagisa's hole was stretched and wet. It gave way easily to him.

Rei broke away from their kiss just long enough to ask, “Does it feel good in here?” He curled his digits against the slick walls of his boyfriend.

“Yes, yes—it's good. Keep fucking me,” Nagisa replied. His hands were clutching at the blankets desperately as he tried to ground himself, but the ecstasy that rolled over him was overwhelming and inescapable.

Rei's fingers plunged in deeply, until he could go in no further. He carefully searched for the shorter man’s sweet spot and kept pressing against it once he did.  Rei took into account every time Nagisa's voice hitched and broke and adjusted the speed of his hand accordingly.

Every time Rei shoved his fingers in, Nagisa’s entire body shook and burned hotly. He knew his boyfriend was trying to unravel him, and it was working great. Rei’s fingers were thick and calloused, rough in a way that made Nagisa want to have his entire body ravished by those hands. He concentrated on how it felt to have the taller man twist and rub against the most sensitive part of his hole, and how Rei sent shivers throughout him whenever he pushed up against his sweet spot.

“Do it more—faster. I want more,” the shorter man gasped, the slow strokes of Rei’s digits not harsh enough for him anymore.

Immediately, Rei drew back and surprised Nagisa by shoving three fingers in. He set a relentless pace, not giving his boyfriend any time to adjust to the change in speed. Sticky, wet noises began to come from his hole.

“Ah, ah, ah—” His voice came out in little bursts in time with Rei’s fingerfucking. Having Rei tease him with such precision made him an incoherent and aroused mess. He relaxed his muscles and cried out sharply when he felt his boyfriend’s fingers go even deeper into his heat.

Even while being stimulated, Nagisa felt himself twitching and aching for Rei's hard cock again, the fingers he had in him no longer enough.

“Rei-chan, your cock—Put it in me....” Nagisa squirmed. “I want your dick in me again….” That got Rei to stop. Immediately, he missed the slick friction inside him. It felt a little numb and tingly, now that Rei had stopped moving his hand. He did his best to move his hips closer to his boyfriend.

Rei pressed one last kiss on him, took his fingers out, and leaned back. He took his length in his hand and lined himself up properly. It was unbelievably arousing to watch as Nagisa lay below him, opening himself up for him. Rei pressed the head of his erection against him lightly, rubbing it in circles around the abused hole. A bead of clearness dripped out of his slit and smeared wetly onto Nagisa’s skin. He breathed out harshly as he pushed into the waiting hole before him, just enough for him to stretch Nagisa apart.

At the familiar heat and pressure, Nagisa let out a low moan of pleasure. He automatically relaxed, anticipating the rest of his boyfriend's length to fill him and make him feel full.

Instead, after a second of staying in him, Rei pulled out again, leaving him unsatisfied. But before he could complain, the taller man had already started stretching him slowly again. It was all Nagisa could do to keep his eyes open so that he could watch Rei reenter him.

Rei’s glasses had slipped down quite a bit, but he didn't bother fixing them, choosing to use his hands to support Nagisa's legs instead. Rei's lips were parted, and his brows were pinched together. The look of concentration on his face made Nagisa feel even more excited.

It felt good to get pushed apart like that, and his legs shook with anticipation. Nagisa's breaths were slow and shuddery, and he wished that Rei would lean down again to kiss him.

“A-Ah...” he breathed out as the widest part of Rei's cock pushed into him. But just as Nagisa thought the taller boy would continue thrusting, Rei pulled out.

Getting repeatedly penetrated was driving Nagisa insane, but it wasn't enough. It was only making him feel even more frustrated and desperate for release. His cock hung between his legs stiffly, dripping wetly onto his stomach. It was throbbing hard now, and Nagisa wanted to touch himself desperately.

Nagisa began to wriggle in complaint.

“Stop teasing me like that!” he huffed, biting his lower lip in hopes that Rei would break down upon seeing his pouty expression.

Rei caressed Nagisa again, his index and ring finger on either side of his hole. He licked his lips. “But you're sensitive here aren't you?” He began to rub the skin around him again.

“Yeah, but still….” Nagisa moved his hands so that they were resting on his chest. He started to pinch his nipples, occasionally raking his short nails over his skin. The sound of his rubbing mixed in with the breathy gasps he was drawing with his mouth.

Rei placed the length of his cock against his hole and dragged it over his skin warmly. Precum and lubricant spread against him as Rei continued, watching Nagisa as he pleasured himself. A high blush had crept up to his cheeks, and his hair was sticking against his forehead messily.

The air between them was thick with arousal. Nagisa’s hands fluttered up to his neck, over his wet and swollen lips, and then back down to his chest. “Rei-chan? Are you going to keep fucking me?” he asked in a high, innocent voice. The blond tucked his chin to his chest and blinked heavily and slowly at Rei. His fingers inched closer to his stomach and rubbed teasingly at the trail of hair leading down to his erection. “If you’re not, then maybe I’ll just—”

The rest of his sentence fell away as an alarmed gasp when Rei took both his hands with one of his and shoved them above his head. He pinned Nagisa’s wrists there and made sure he couldn’t wriggle away.

“Rei-cha—Mmngh!”

In the next second, Rei had pulled back and shoved his entire length back into his boyfriend without warning. In his shock, Nagisa had opened himself up completely, and Rei’s hard cock slipped into him easily.

Nagisa eyes rolled back as he arched his neck and let out a shameless moan. “Yesss,” he hissed at the sensation of being filled again. The rim of his hole was stretched apart, and he was squeezing and twitching around Rei’s length shamelessly. He wanted to take Rei’s cock in as far as he could. They were completely flushed together, and Nagisa could feel the coarseness of Rei's hair against his ass.

Above Nagisa, Rei was gasping in thin and strained breaths, the sudden heat and tightness around his cock overwhelming him again. His boyfriend was so desperate to keep him in that it almost hurt.

“You feel so good, Nagisa-kun. You're so tight—”

The shorter man whimpered and moaned. He pulled half-heartedly against Rei’s hand, but it was clear that there was no way he was going to be able to touch himself anymore. The feeling of being completely dominated and unable to do anything but receive pleasure made his dick even harder. “Fuck me harder, Rei-chan! Make me cum. Make me cum—”

Rei couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled back and snapped his hips forward without further prompting. “Is it good?” he asked, breathless and turned on, wanting to hear more of his boyfriend's whimpering voice. It was hard to hear him over the aggressive slapping of his balls against Nagisa’s skin.

Nagisa replied immediately, ecstasy rendering his words broken and incoherent. “S'good—It's so good. Rei-chan, right there! Keep thrusting there!”

The taller man couldn't tear his eyes away from Nagisa's desperate expression as his peak neared. He was trying hard to make sure he was hitting the right spot every time and give his boyfriend as much pleasure as possible. Nagisa’s cock was painfully hard, and it kept straining and dripping out, despite the fact that he had not been touched the entire time. Every part of Nagisa’s body was telling Rei that he was ready to cum, and keeping the blond suspended in that state of high was driving him insane.

As he entered his boyfriend countless times, Rei dragged out lube and moans from him.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop, don’t stop—! M’gonna cum so hard—ah! R-Rei-chan!”

Rei moved even faster. “Cum for me, Nagisa-kun? I want to watch you—” he breathed out excitedly. Rei didn’t want to reach his own peak until he was able to watch his boyfriend finish, but it was so difficult to hold back. The blond was twitching and squeezing around him the entire time, and his voice was so wanton and lewd.

Hurriedly, Rei used his other hand and pressed his fingers hard against Nagisa’s perineum, stimulating his sweet spot directly and indirectly. He kept massaging there, watching as his boyfriend’s cock bounced and jerked violently, precum dripping out from his slit nonstop. His cries were high and clear and matched the timing of his fucking.

“It’s too much! You’re so deep in me! F-Fuck, ah! Rei-chan, I’m cumming! Ah—haahn, Rei-cha—a-aah!”

Ecstasy swept over Nagisa as he finally reached his peak, spurting out cum all over himself as Rei continued to fuck him. Heat flowed from him in ebbing throbs as he stiffened. The sensation of Rei dragging in and out of him, combined with the fingers and cock abusing his sweet spot, sent him over the edge hard and fast. For a long, suspended second, he couldn’t think of anything except for how good it felt to get fucked. He never expected that orgasming from indirect stimulation would be so overwhelming.

String after string of thick cum shot out of his dick, and his voice went hoarse and guttural as he groaned out half-coherent versions of Rei’s name the whole time. His legs and thighs shook involuntarily, and he shuddered as he dirtied himself with his pleasure. The sensations ran through his body hard.

Above him, Rei watched with great concentration. He was whimpering as he tried to hold himself back while he drank in the sight of Nagisa’s face and voice, which kept calling out his name in the most erotic way possible. He saw how hard his boyfriend’s cock twitched between his legs as he finally came after being teased for such a long time.

He could feel himself stiffen and swell deep inside of Nagisa, his entire body straining for release.

“Na—gisa-kun,” he managed to gasp out while continuing to move. “I’m cumming too—nnmgh!”

Rei barely finished his sentence before white dots spotted his vision, and his body began to shake. The narrow space he was shoving himself into became wetter and messier, making thrusting even sloppier. He was barely aware of Nagisa watching him with hazy eyes before he clenched his own shut and rode out his orgasm.

“Ah—Ngh! Mmn, mn—mnngh!” His boyfriend was still sucking his cock deep in him, as if trying to milk out all his cum.

Nagisa shivered as he felt Rei’s pleasure spill into him, sticky and hot. An echoing wave of heat rolled over him as wetness dripped out of his hole and down between his legs and soft cock. “Ah—ahh, Rei-chan…. So much is coming out. It’s filling me up—mmngh…! Your cum is filling me up…! Aaahn….” Spurt after spurt entered him without any signs of stopping, and it made their fucking sound so much filthier and erotic.

“Nagisa-kun…!” The blond’s shameless words made Rei twitch harder in him. He tried to keep moving and prolong his pleasure, but it was too much to handle. His last shot of cum pushed into Nagisa, and then Rei was trying hard to breathe and hold himself up. His throat and mouth was dry from gasping so much, and the afterglow of orgasm was strong.

His boyfriend was equally dazed and breathless from cumming so hard. Rei could feel himself twitching weakly in his own cum as Nagisa’s walls quivered and jolted around him.

Rei pulled out gingerly, watching thick cum slide out from the pink hole was just stuffed in. Bubbles and pearls of it spilled out of the blond freely. He let Nagisa lie down flat and flopped down next to his boyfriend, not caring at all that both of them were sticky with sweat and cum.

After a long moment of sucking in greedy breaths and coming down from their high, Nagisa simply said, “Wow.”

He began to giggle.

“That was really amazing and hot. I can’t believe you really made me cum without touching me.”

“Well, you asked for it,” Rei said.

“Yeah.”

Nagisa let out a huge puff of air. “That was really amazing.”

“Mmn.”

“I don’t think I’ve never cum so hard in my life before.”

“Mmn.”

“And I don’t think I’ve ever felt you cum so much in me either.”

Rei didn’t reply.

“Did it feel really good for you too?”

Nagisa glanced discreetly to his side and caught Rei blushing hard at his question. The taller man reached up to fix his glasses, but then changed his mind when he remembered where his hand had been and stopped halfway.

In a very quiet and mortified voice, Rei squeaked out, “Yes.”

Nagisa grinned. He wriggled around on the bed and arched his back hard to crack it. When it did, he let out an enormously satisfied moan. He rolled over to his side and began kissing Rei with little pecks to diffuse his embarrassment.

Rei began to stroke Nagisa’s hair softly with his clean hand.

“Are you alright? I didn’t push you too much, did I?”

Nagisa shook his head and smiled.

“You were awesome.”

It was Rei’s turn to smile. He led the blond down for another kiss, this one much more languid and sensual than Nagisa’s. His grin had stretched warmly across his face when he was suddenly brought out of his sleepy, cuddly mode with a sharp nip on his lip.

“Wanna fuck again?”

Rei started. “Na-Nagisa-kun!”

“What? I’m already all stretched out and lubed up.” He shoved three of his own fingers into his abused hole and purposefully squished them so that it would make smacking wet noises. “This time, let me cum on your face,” Nagisa said mischievously.

“Nagisa-ku—!”

But then, Rei’s lips were covered by his boyfriend’s, and there was no way he could pretend to ignore how his cock twitched and strained up when Nagisa muttered, “I’ll let you fuck my mouth first,” and grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the dumb title. You can groan at how gross and punny it is to me on my [Tumblr](http://www.brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/).


End file.
